


Tiggle Bitties!

by Spacehillbilly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Lactation, Large Breasts, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacehillbilly/pseuds/Spacehillbilly
Summary: A collection of short Original BE stories.





	1. Pinball

Pinball: a Short Original breast expansion story.

 

Heather opened the drawer of her grandpa's kitchen cabinet. After he died, he leased ownership of his house to Heather. She had heard rumors that he kept something secret in his basement. Naturally she was curious.  
From the drawer, was the basement key, which was black and metallic. She grabbed it and quickly closed the drawer. Heather traveled through the white hall way and stopped at a brown color door.

" let's what you have been hiding Gramp's" she said to herself. She inserted the key into the door and twisted it. Just like that the door was now open. She walked down the wooden stairs into the darkness, but then that darkness faded as she found a light switch. To her surprise, the lights revealed a room with a pinball machine.  
" Is that what's he's been hiding" said Heather, somewhat disappointed. She climbed further downstairs to examine the machine.  
It look to be some kind of adult game, with its pictures of naked breasts. It was aptly named "Boobers".  
" Didn't know the old man was such a perv" she chided.

For closer examination, she looked at the upper cabinet, which had pictures of breasts of various sizes. Besides them were names like "Boob queen" and " hubba hubba". Then she examined the lower glass cabinet. Inside, were various buttons and triggers.  
"I wonder if this game still works" she questioned. Out of curiosity, she turned it on and the machine then lit up, signaling that it did indeed work.  
"Huh, I guess it does" she commented  
She held on to the flipper controls as the ball was shot out on the right. The metallic ball rolled to her right flipper and then was smacked by it, causing it to roll to a button that read "B cup". The button triggered the upper cabinet to read "plane Jane".

Heather was too focused on the game to realize that her egg sized A cups grew to the size of ripe apples, a B cup as the button said.  
The ball then rolled to the left flipper , for which she hit in time for it to roll to another button that read " C cup", then rolling down the hole, ending the game. " Shit" she muttered. Then she looked down to see in horror as her Apple sized B cups grew into The size of a small toy balloon, a C cup, to be precise. Her A cup bra began to tighten up.

" Holy shit, did my tits just grow?", Heather yelled in shock. She began to feel up her new C cup breasts, to see if she wasn't imagining things. They felt firm and soft. Her head then looked to the upper cabinet which read "Not too bad". She then looked into the glass cabinet and saw that the buttons had bra sizes on them. " is this thing...magic?" She questioned. Then she took another look at the higher cup sizes. A smirk then appeared. She didn't know how, but she liked were this was going. " Well, my boyfriend likes boobs, so maybe I could see how big they can get".

Next round, The ball shot and ricocheted off the top were it landed on the right flipper, which was catapulted into a button, which read "DD cup". The upper cabinet then read " Hubba Hubba" on it. "Yes", Heather yelled, pumping her fist in the air. After the ball rolled down the drain, she could feel her bra stretch and her dark blue button top rise as her breasts ballooned into the size of McDonalds whopper burgers for her new DD size. As hey stopped, she felt them again. " So big and full" she said to herself. " I can finally get a top with a low cut". She giggled and laughed in glee. " let's see what happens next".

The ball rolled to her left and was launched forward to the top. It ricocheted left and right, hitting a button which read, "Nipply" causing her nipples to become hardened and erect. The ball dropped to the right paddle and was launched back to the top were fell back to the left paddle and hit again, rolling upwards to a button reading "Milk". Heathers aim was off as she made a "eek" sound as she began to lactate, milk pouring through her top. The spewing of milk caused her to let the ball slide to the hole, thus ending the game.

" Nice try" the game read.  
She was then relieved as she stopped lactating. Her top was all wet and her nipples began to soften. " Ok, I did not expect that" she thought to herself. She cupped her Pamela Anderson sized rack again. " Sure their nice and all, but maybe they can be bigger".

She restarted the game. The game lit up once more. The ball ricocheted diagonally and was being constantly hit by the two paddles. The ball hit a button, which read " Implants" the ball fell into the hole as Heather was too fast and hit the paddle at the wrong time. Just then, Heather began to feel something in her breasts. Her hand padded her DD cup breasts, feeling what were silicones in them. She briefly unbuttoned her shirt to find fake Double D breasts struggling through her small bra. " How did that happen?" She asked herself in pure shock. She looked like a hooker with such fake breasts.

Another ball was launched and with quick reflexes, Heather paddled the ball Left and right, ricocheting across the board. Then with one powerful hit from the left paddle, the ball was launched to a button that read " All natural", Heather could feel the silicones suddenly disappear as her DD cups suddenly became natural again. The ball then hit a button which read " E cup". The upper cabinet then read " Boobylicious" as her Big Mac sized breasts grew into the size of grapefruit, stretching her buttoned top. A Small bit of cleavage appeared on the top neck areas, were the top button was struggling.

The ball then rolled through two buttons at the same type. The two buttons read " F cup" and " G cup". " Russ Meyer's dream girl" read the upper cabinet. Her grapefruit sized breasts grew to the size of musk melons. Her top stretched and stretched causing her top button to pop off as tit flesh became visible. Then two more buttons popped, revealing the upper half of her big growing bust. Two more popped, exposing her upper areolas. And then the three final buttons popped as her G cup breasts bursted from out of her shirt, simultaneously causing Heather to miss the ball. She was now completely topless.  
The upper cabinet then flashed " You are now a boob queen, you win!"

" I guess that's the limit" she said to herself, admiring her Porn star sized boobs, by groping her huge breasts. " I don't know how I'm going to explain all this" she said. " There so heavy and full, there what I've always wanted" she said in glee.

A Buxom and topless Heather sat there on the living room couch. She was dialing the phone number of her boyfriend. She placed the phone on her ear as her face became excited. " Hey Brad, it's Heather, I think we need to go bra shopping"

" Oh, you'll see"


	2. Watermelon Seeds

Lilly gently unlocked her grandmother's mahogany seed pantry. 3 years ago her grandmother passed away, leaving her home left to Lilly. Gardening was in the bloodstream, as such Lilly got into the hobby. 

Lilly's eye dotted through the various cans of seeds. "What should I grow?" She muttered to herself. 

" Corn, tomatoes, squash, carrots, ..." She listed a she searched.

A certain can got her attention. The can was green, with picture of a watermelon. "Watermelon seeds" it read. "This'll do" she said as she grabbed the can.

 

An hour later, Lilly had spread a couple of seeds on the soil and sprinkled a bit of waterm from a baige can. She was wearing blue jeans and baby blue top as she buried the seeds in the soil. The can of seeds was besides her as her dirt covered knees were on the ground, staining her jeans. She put down the can with her sweaty hand. Wiping her brow, she briefly looked at the sun. 

"Damn it's hot". Her head then turned to the open can of seeds. When she was little, her mother always told her if you eat a watermelon seed, one will grow inside of you.   
She grabbed the can and opened the backyard door. 

An hour later, She seated herself on grandmas padded chair, near the kitchen, with a glass of water on her right hand. Before she took another sip, she took two seeds from the can and swallowed them whole. After they went to her stomach she drank a pint of water. 

" Ha, I wonder if a melon would grow" she joked. Then as the seeds were digested, they caused the inside of her stomach to bubble. Lilly then heard her stomach growl. In response she felt her stomach with her hand. " My stomach..." She muttered. Her stomach growled and rumbled. The liquid from the seeds entered up her mammaries.

All of the sudden, her chest began to throb. "Uh" she muttered, looking down at her petite breasts. Her nipples hardened for no reason. Right before her eyes, her breasts began to grow. Her petite egg sized tits began to expand to the size of apples. She had just grown from an A cup to a B.

"What the.."Lilly spoke, but before she could finish that sentence the growing and growling stopped. Her flat chest was now moderately sized. Her head turned to the can of seeds. "No" she said. It seemed impossible, but she needed to confirm it.

She grabbed another seed and swallowed it and chugged another pint of water. She could feel the growing happen again. The liquid returning to her breasts from her gurgling stomach. Nipples stiffened, as her apple sized breasts grew into water balloon sized. They were like mountains rising through her blue top. Then they stopped growing.

She grabbed her breasts, which were now modest C cups. They felt firm and real. A grin appeared on her face. " I wonder if I can make them bigger."

She quickly went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and then grabbed the can, rushing quickly to her bedroom. 

At her room, she took her top off, including her bra. She gazed at her nipples as the once small mammaries heaved. She ate another seed as she gulped some water. She turned towards the mirror to watch the growth happen. Her Stomach purred as the seeds did there stuff to her breasts. She awed as her naked breasts began to grow, perking up her nipples. They ballooned into the size of American whopper burgers from McDonald's . She looked like a stripper, in the middle of a show. She lit up in pleasure as they stopped. She squeezed her Big Mac sized DD cups. "I'm as busty as that black haired chick from "2 Broke Girls". 

She cupped and felt her new hooters. They were soft and full. " There so big" she thought, "but a Double D is too....common, I want something bigger". 

Then she got three seeds and dropped them into her mouth and drank another sip of water. The rumbling of her stomach doubled as the portion of seeds doubled, causing her to briefly shake her belly in response to the jolt of energy from her stomach. Her nipples were even harder, as her Big Mac sized breasts began to bloom into the size of grapefruit. 

Lilly bounced in excitement. "All the guys in town are gonna love me" she said.   
"I'll be the biggest breasted girl in town" she shouted with excitement as they grew into Cantaloupe sized. She noticed that her nipples were perked and her areoles grew too. They stopped as her breasts heaved and sagged. If she was wearing a bra, they would already burst by now.

"They look so yummy" she said measuring them in her closet. " 32G, I wonder if any store in town will have my size." she worried. " Oh, well I can't wait to go shopping with these anyway" she said massaging her Power girl sized knockers. " I've always been afraid of bikinis, now with these I would be the hottest girl on the beach", " but I wonder" she continued, " what would happen if I had another?"

In her pocket were extra seeds. She picked a couple and ate them again. Then something unexpected happens. Instead of her breasts, her butt began to rumble. The liquid that would normally flow to her breasts went into the inside of her bottom."My ass" she said patting it. Her ass was now growing. Undies tightened as they grew, causing her to bend over, her big tities sagging from above. Then her butt stopped growing. She stood backup and pointed her behind to the mirror, showing her new butt. Her Nicki Minaj sized booty Made her jeans tight. To give her ass air she took her jeans off.

" This shit can't get any better, look how bootylicous I am." She said gleefully, swaying her butt at the mirror. " Mabye I could buy a thong". However, it didn't feel big enough for her liking.

Her topless curvaceous self walked to the bed were the can of seeds were. She drank another pint and swallowed another seed. She could feel her buttocks growing again, her underwear tightening up. She took them off, as they were about to give her a wedgie. She now had the ass to match Kim khardasians. However the growth did not stop, Infact it mearly transferred to her hips as they widened, complementing her new butt. The growth then stop. 

" I'm so damn curvy" she muttered sensually as she felt up her hips. " I could dress up as Jessica Rabbit for Halloween" she thought, " I think I'll have one more seed". 

One more seed entered her stomach. This time the growth was in her legs. " Now I'm getting taller!" She exclaimed. Her 5'4 size grew to a 7'0. Her head motioning to the ceiling, her bed almost shrinking at her new olympic runner legs. She was statuesque now. 

"Oh, I need to show my friends these seeds" she grinned as she admired her now body in the mirror. Placing her hands on her hips and showing some leg. 

" Look out world, here,comes the new me"


End file.
